pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke's Emboar
Category: } |current = With }} Duke's Emboar (Japanese: デュークエンブオー Duyuku's Enbuoh) is a Pokémon that originally belonged to Duke, but now is owned by . 'New Era' 'Unova' 'With Duke' was captured shortly after Duke had his Tepig as a replacement for the latter, and quickly became the undisputed powerhouse of Duke's team. Emboar was first seen battling alongside Duke's , facing off against 's and . Mienshao uses on Heatmor and Watchog lifts and Emboar onto the ground. Duke declares that he will show everyone the true power of the "Fire Warriors" and orders Emboar to use on both opponents and for Heatmor to do the same with . Flame Burst creates a fiery explosion and knocks out both of the opponent's Pokémon. Later, Emboar and Heatmor teamed together to battle against Ryder's Tepig (the same one that Duke previously abandoned) and Snivy. Though Snivy is ready, Tepig still appears downtrodden. Ryder commands Snivy to use on Emboar, but it dodges. Ryder tells Tepig to use on Heatmor, but Tepig can neither bring himself to battle nor dodge a Hammer Arm from Emboar. Ryder tells Tepig that he understands how he feels. Duke chuckles and says that he pretends to be sad and on the verge of tears whenever he abandons a Pokémon to make it think that he actually cares, all so that it follow him. Upon hearing this, Tepig becomes immobilized by sadness and mentally breaks down. Snivy tries to help Tepig, but it is no use. Realizing this, Ryder asks Snivy to cover for Tepig. Snivy uses on Emboar, leaving him helpless to avoid Vine Whip. Duke snaps Emboar out of it by having Heatmor use on its teammate. Emboar recovers from the infatuation and uses Flamethrower while Heatmor uses . Snivy dodges, but the two attacks hit Tepig. Then, Snivy is struck by Heatmor's Fury Swipes and Emboar's . Snivy eventually manages to get back up and tries to get Tepig to battle along with Ryder. Finally, Tepig decides to battle. Tepig uses , hitting both Heatmor and Emboar, but Duke is not impressed. Both Emboar and Heatmor get back up and use and , respectively. Emboar launches forward, enveloped in blue flame, and is boosted by the Fire Spin spiraling around him. Tepig is about to be hit by the powered-up attack, but Snivy pushes him out of the way and takes the blow, knocking her out. Ryder thanks her and says that she deserves a good rest, but she wants to stay and watch her teammate battle. Seeing everyone encouraging him, including Snivy, Tepig teems with the determination and begins to glow. Because of his friends's love and support, Tepig evolves into . Despite this, Duke says that Pignite still has no chance of winning. Ryder commands Pignite to use his new move, . Pignite strikes the ground, sending a pillar of fire that engulfs both Emboar and Heatmor. Ryder tells Pignite to finish with Flame Charge, knocking Duke's Pokémon out and winning the battle for Ryder. During Duke's battle against Ryder at the , Emboar was chosen as Duke's last remaining Pokémon to battle against Pignite yet again. Pignite and Emboar are now battling for the match, and the prior bad blood is still fresh in their minds. Trading off Flamethrower attacks, Emboar appears to be more powerful as it manages to throw Pignite. Narrowly dodging several attempts, Pignite connects with . Evading another Hammer Arm, however, allows Emboar to hit Pignite while airborne with a Flamethrower. However, Pignite manages to evade Emboar's Hammer Arm, and uses atop of Emboar. Both slowly get back up, and slowly wear each other down by hitting each other in the face with attacks. On the sidelines, Kacey wonders why neither are taking time to evade the attacks, in which Tyrone explains that the battle may be of pride as well, and thus both are willing to take as much as they are willing to give. Getting up one last time, both Pokémon trade off Flamethrowers. The pair emerge standing despite the large explosion. They both smirk at each other before Emboar drops down to one knee, and Pignite takes this opportunity to unleash another Heat Crash, and Pignite crashes down upon Emboar, knocking it out, and giving Ryder the victory over Duke once again. As Ryder and Pignite celebrate, Duke screams in frustration, and curses Emboar for losing to its pre-evolved form. Duke snaps and storms over to Ryder, claiming that Ryder wasn't going to make it to the finals as long as he's still around and attempts to summon every one of his current available Pokémon atop of Ryder, but Pignite interferes and attacks Duke with a point-blank punch in the face, which sends him flying. Duke gets up and attempts to attack his opponents, but gets restrained by his own Emboar. When Duke orders him to get his hand off him, Emboar gives Duke a cold glare, and Duke freezes in fear. comes in the battlefield and takes Duke away, but not before Emboar grabs his from Duke's belt and crushes it, therefore releasing itself from Duke's ownership in the process. Emboar walks over to Ryder and Pignite and shakes Pignite's hand. Emboar then walks off along with Officer Jenny, who carries Duke away, while the crowd boos Duke's poor sportsmanship. With Officer Jenny Later that day, Ryder sees Officer Jenny and Emboar, and asks them about Duke's whereabouts, and Officer Jenny informs Ryder that Duke was sent back to his hometown of , as apparently, Duke never even received permission from his parents to embark on a journey, and had actually ran away from home, and Duke would now remain under strict supervision from his parents after hearing about his antics throughout his journey. When asking about Emboar, Officer Jenny says that Emboar decided to become her partner Pokémon, and Ryder congratulates Emboar on finding a new, better, Trainer, and Emboar nods in respect, before walking off with Officer Jenny. 'Personality and Characteristics' At first glance, Emboar seems just as ruthless and uncaring as its former Trainer, Duke, seen as Emboar had no quelms or reaction towards Duke's revelation of the details behind Tepig's abandonment and completely followed his Trainer's commands without hesitation. During the , however, Emboar showed its true colors: A proud, competitive, and respectful Pokémon. His pride refused him to dodge any of Pignite's attacks, with the latter also returning the act, and both Pokémon took each other's attacks head-on, despite Duke's protests, in order to test each other's true strength. Emboar then showcased himself being completely against Duke's mannerisms and personality, seen as when Duke attempted to physically attack Ryder after their loss at the , Emboar himself prevented him from doing so, being fed up with Duke's unhinged nature, and symbolized this by crushing his and freeing itself from Duke's ownership. His respectful nature was noted when Emboar subsequently shook Pignite's hand and walked off with to escort Duke away, and afterwards, became Officer Jenny's partner Pokémon, showcasing Emboar's sense of justice and rightfulness. 'Moves used' 'Moves improvised' {| style="margin:auto; text-align:center; background: # ; border: 3px solid # ; " |- ! ! ! ! |- style="background:#FFF" | rowspan="2" | | TBA | and | |- style="background:#FFF" | colspan="3" style="text-align:left" |'Description:' Emboar uses and Heatmor uses . While Emboar becomes engulfed in blue fire, Heatmor uses Fire Spin on Emboar, creating a sphere of blue fire surrounded by red fire. Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Category:Pokémon with Improvised Moves